That Moment When
by Barbara123
Summary: That moment when Sakura tanpa sengaja membunuh ikan koi dosennya dan menelpon Ino untuk minta tolong. Hanya saja, yang ditelponnya bukan Ino. "Ini siapa? Pembunuh buronan? Astaga, ini hari pertama aku menjadi polisi dan seorang pembunuh sudah mengaku dosa padaku, dattebayo?" Kasus salah nomor kali ini bukan kasus biasa. AU. onsehot. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Warning: typos, OOC, alur cepat, dll.**

 **AN: I'M BACK! #plak**

 **hiatus lama banget niih... haha jadi gak yakin sama kualitas fic ini. Tapi apa pun itu, enjoy yah :)**

* * *

 **That Moment When**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semuanya bermula dari kesalahan. Kesalahan yang konyol. Sakura, sang mahasiswi terladan tanpa sengaja memecahkan akuarium mungil dosennya. Bukannya cepat-cepat memasukkan ikan koi yang masih hidup itu ke dalam botol minum, Sakura malah berdiri mematung, menatap ikan yang mengelepar itu perlahan-lahan berhenti meronta.

Dan di detik itu juga Sakura Haruno merasa kalau dia tidak pantas untuk hidup lagi. Dengan panik dia menoleh sekeliling, dan matanya tertuju pada telepon berwarna hitam di ujung meja Tsunade. Dengan jari bergetar dia mengubungi Ino untuk meminta tolong. Mata hijaunya masih terpaku pada mayat ikan koi itu.

"Ino," tangis Sakura langsung meledak ketika panggilannya diangkat. "Ino… akhirnya… akhirnya aku membunuh juga. Bagaimana ini? Aku masuk jurusan kedokteran untuk menyelamatkan nyawa tapi aku malah…" Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Koi- _chan_ sudah tewas!"

Tidak ada jawaban dari telepon seberang dan Sakura mulai yakin kalau Ino pingsan di tempat. Mau bagaimana pun mereka berdua tahu kalau Tsunade- _sensei_ sangat mencintai koi itu. _"Emm…"_ suara lelaki yang dalam membuat Sakura nyaris melompat. _"Siapa Koi-chan? Dan apakah aku bicara dengan pembunuh buronan, dattebayo? Astaga… ini hari pertamaku menjadi polisi dan aku tidak menyangka kalau seorang pembunuh menelponku dan mengaku berdosa!"_

Sakura ternganga. Dari semua nomor salah sambung, dia malah salah sambung ke nomor HP seorang polisi. Celaka. Dia harus cepat-cepat menjelaskan kejadian ini sebelum polisi ini melacak nomor Tsunade dan menangkap Tsunade. "Koi- _chan_ itu… ikan koi."

 _"Hei, jangan bohong. Bohong itu dosa."_ Sang lelaki berujar.

"Memangnya manusia apa yang namanya Koi? Tidak ada bukan?" Sakura berujar panik. "Dengar, aku bisa saja memotret buktinya padamu, tapi sekarang ponselku sedang tidak ada baterai. Dan sebenarnya aku ingin menelpon temanku untuk minta tolong karena koi yang mati ini adalah koi dosenku, dan dosenku tidak bisa dibilang ramah."

Lelaki itu terdiam sesaat. _"Oke. Aku percaya, kau terdengar seperti kau mau menangis."_

"Terima kasih," Sakura menghela napas lega. "Tapi aku harus bagaimana sekarang?" suaranya bergetar.

 _"Hei, jangan panik begitu. Pertama-tama, aku tidak yakin kalau dosenmu akan membunuhmu… Kalau kau minta maaf setidaknya kau akan baik-baik saja bukan?"_

Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengangguk. "Iya."

 _"Bagus, dattebayo! Dan… apakah kau ini dari Tokyo? Nomor ini dari Tokyo bukan? Aku ada teman yang menjual ikan di sana. Kalau mau, kau bisa ke tempatnya. Namanya Chouji. Akan kuberitahu nomornya padamu. Dia bahkan bisa mengantar ikannya ke tempatmu. Bilang saja kau kenal denganku."_

Sakura dengan gesit menarik kertas dari meja dan menulis. "Oke. Apa nomornya? Apa namamu? Dan bisa aku minta nomormu untuk jaga-jaga? Karena tadi aku menekan nomor-nomor dengan panik dan aku tidak tahu nomor apa yang kutekan."

Dan itulah saat di mana Sakura mengenal polisi muda yang bernama Naruto Uzumaki.

xxx

Dia punya nomor Naruto, tapi Naruto tidak punya nomornya, jadi Sakura benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana caranya Naruto bisa menghubunginya. _"Chouji yang memberitahuku. Kau memberinya nomor HP-mu,"_ lelaki itu tertawa dari balik telepon. _"Aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana nasib Koi-chan. Apakah kau memberinya kuburan yang layak?"_

"Iya. Di belakang kampus," Sakura menggigit bibir. Oke. Selain punya nama yang aneh, Naruto ini adalah polisi yang aneh. "Dosenku marah, tapi dia tidak marah lagi setelah mengingat kalau aku yang sudah membersihkan ruangannya setelah Shizune- _senpai_ lulus."

 _"Dan kau sudah membersihkan ruangannya selama?"_

"Emm… tiga tahun? Kurang lebih."

Naruto bersiul pelan. _"Kau tahu, dosenmu ini mengingatkanku pada inspekturku. Dulu, sebelum aku menjadi polisi, aku selalu main ke kantor polisi dan si kakek ini menyuruhku untuk membersihkan ruangannya setiap hari."_

Sakura cekikikan pelan. "Kakek? Sebagai inspektur kepolisian?"

 _"Jangan salah. Dia ini masih sangat jago sampai sekarang."_ Naruto mengerang. _"Entah kapan aku bisa melampauinya."_

"Pasti bisa," Sakura menjawab santai. "Aku juga tidak sabar untuk melampaui dosenku. Sebentar lagi aku lulus."

 _"Baguslah!"_ Terdengar tawa riang dari balik panggilan dan Sakura hanya bisa terpaku mendengar tawa yang tulus itu. Mau tak mau, senyuman muncul di wajah wanita itu. _"Ngomong-ngomong, namamu siapa?"_ lelaki itu bertanya.

Dan itulah saat di mana Naruto Uzumaki tahu akan namanya.

xxx

Entah bagaimana caranya, sejak itu dia dan Naruto saling menghubungi satu sama lain.

Mereka tidak tahu akan wajah masing-masing. Naruto memasang foto ramen sebagai _profile picture_ -nya di Line dan dia sendiri memasang foto kelopak bunga sakura.

 _Naruto: Sakura-chan~~ ini makan siangku hari ini._

Sakura berkedip. Dia baru saja bangun tidur. Sudah tiga hari dia bergadang untuk ujian dan sekarang ujian sudah usai. Liburan sudah di depan matanya. Tapi sepertinya sekarang yang ada di depan matanya adalah foto _onigiri_ yang tak berbentuk. Dia mengetik balasan pada Naruto.

 _Me: Apaan tuh? Bentuk apa itu?_

 _Naruto: Rubah. Anak SD yang selalu lewat pos polisi memberi ini padaku barusan._

 _Me: Hm? Baik sekali… Dia buat sendiri?_

 _Naruto: Iya, dattebayo! Hadiah untukku karena aku menemukan anjingnya yang hilang._

Sakura tersenyum lebar, membalas dengan cepat. Mereka saling Line sampai akhirnya jam makan siang usai dan Naruto kembali bekerja. Dia tidak pernah tahu akan orang yang benar-benar serius dalam pekerjaannya seperti Naruto.

"Temui saja dia!" Ino berujar di mall. Mereka berdua sedang shopping untuk melepas stres. Soal ujian yang dibuat oleh Tsunade- _sensei_ tidak bisa dibilang mudah. "Kau sudah mengenalnya berapa lama? Tiga-empat bulan? Dan dia sumber refleksi-mu kan? Sialan… aku juga butuh cowok yang bisa membuatku tertawa terbahak-bahak…"

"Salah sendiri pacaran dengan cowok yang hobi tidur," Sakura menjulurkan lidah.

"Tapi serius deh, Sakura." Ino meraih salah satu baju dan membandingkan baju itu dengan warna yang lain. "Kau membicarakannya sejak dulu. Tidak ada salahnya temui dia kan? Kalau kau mau, aku akan temani kau."

Sakura tidak menjawab, menggigit bibir. Sebelum dia sempat menjawab, Naruto kembali mengirim pesan untuknya, mengirim foto pohon sakura yang sedang mekar.

 _Naruto: sedang apa, Sakura-chan? Aku sudah selesai kerja! Pohon ini mengingatkanku denganmu, dattebayo!_

Wanita berambut pink itu meringis, wajahnya memanas.

Dan itulah saat pertama kalinya Sakura benar-benar penasaran seperti apa wajah Naruto.

xxx

Sakura bisa dengan mudah minta foto _selfie_ dari Naruto. Tapi dia merasa tidak enak. Bagaimana kalau Naruto balas minta _selfie_ darinya? Dan bagaimana kalau ternyata wajahnya tidak seperti apa yang dikira Naruto? Apakah Naruto masih tetap mau menjadi teman SMS atau teman telponan?

Terkadang Sakura berpikir kalau ada baiknya mereka berdua sama-sama tidak tahu akan wajah satu sama lain. Dia bisa menganggap Naruto sebagai sahabat pena dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Selain itu, Naruto tidak tinggal di Tokyo. Naruto tinggal di Osaka. Mereka tidak bisa bertemu dengan mudah.

 _"Ada satu bocah ini menyebalkan, sialan sekali dattebayo!"_ Naruto masih berceloteh dan Sakura mau tak mau meringis. _"Bocah 18 tahun. Kami berdua sama-sama mengejar pencopet. Mentang-mentang dia juara karate, dia bisa dengan mudah menangkap pencopet itu. Dia mendengus mengejek ketika melihatku yang datang terlambat. Aku tersandung kulit pisang! Mau bagaimana lagi?!"_

"Kau kenal dengannya?" Sakura bertanya santai, menulis barang-barang yang harus dibelinya untuk acara _hanami_ minggu depan.

 _"Kenal. Dia teman SMA Konohamaru dulu. Aku pernah melihatnya beberapa kali. Nama cowok ini Jun, dia sekarang kuliah di luar negri, kembali ke Osaka untuk liburan."_

 _Siapa lagi Konohamaru?_ Sakura memutar otaknya. Ah, Konohamaru, tetangga Naruto yang biasanya datang mampir ke pos polisi untuk main. "Kau teman dengan semuanya, ya?"

 _"Ada yang bilang itu karena sihir dari kumis rubahku ini."_

"Kumis rubah?" Sakura tertawa.

 _"Mau bagaimana lagi, tanda lahirku sangat aneh. Beda dari yang lain, dattebayo."_

"Kau belum lihat aku," Sakura mendengus. "Aku tidak kalah aneh. Rambutku berwarna pink. Dari semua warna… warna pink?!"

Naruto langsung tertawa kencang dan Sakura tersenyum simpul.

Dan itulah saat di mana Sakura memutuskan kalau dia sangat menyukai suara tawa Naruto.

xxx

Semuanya bermula dari kesalahan. Kesalahan yang konyol. Sakura hanya bisa menoleh sekeliling dengan panik ketika melihat lapangan yang penuh oleh orang itu.

"Kau yakin kalau kau sudah memesan lapangan untuk kita?" Ino berbisik di telinganya. "Kenapa tamannya penuh sekali hari ini?" Mata biru temannya melirik panik, menatap Tsunade- _sensei_ yang menyilangkan lengannya dengan ekspresi kesal.

"Aku sudah memesan lapangan untuk kita," Sakura mengerang, membuka ponselnya untuk memberi bukti. "Lihat! Plot 15 itu harusnya punya kita!"

Ino mengerutkan kening, mendelik ke arah layar ponsel Sakura. "Sakura," dia mengerang. "Kau memesan plot di taman Fuyuki. Dan kita sedang di taman Fukoshi! Kau salah pesan!"

Sakura melongo.

"Fuyuki jaraknya satu jam dari sini! Dan kita semua membawa banyak barang nih! Sebentar lagi Shizune- _senpai_ akan menyusul kita. Dia sudah di tengah jalan! Kita tidak bisa ke Fuyuki sekarang!"

Sakura menggigit bibirnya, tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa melakukan kesalahan ceroboh seperti ini. Dia melirik, menatap Tsunade dan siap untuk dimarahi. Namun, dosennya itu tidak memedulikan mereka berdua, melainkan berceloteh dengan suara kencang di ponselnya. "Kau mau aku apa?! Kau gila?!" Tsunade terdiam sesaat. "Tentu saja mereka tidak mau, _baka_! Kau kira mereka mau menuruti keinginan anehmu itu? Mereka hanya akan mengataimu _hentai_!"

Sakura berkedip. Dia dan Ino saling melirik satu sama lain. Mata Tsunade tiba-tiba mendelik ke arahnya, membuat Sakura langsung meneguk ludah.

"Aku ada murid dua di sini. Cewek. Sesuai dengan keinginanmu. Aku akan mengirim mereka padamu sekarang."

Oke. Sakura mulai merinding. Apakah Tsunade akan mengirimnya ke tempat yang tidak jelas? Apakah masa depannya sebagai dokter sudah terancam?

"Kau di mana sekarang? Taman? Namanya? Hah?! Fukoshi?!" Tsunade terbelalak. "Astaga… entah ada takdir apa… kau harus berterima kasih pada takdir. Hari ini kau dilimpahi keberuntungan yang tak terbatas. Kami ada di Fukoshi juga."

Sebelum Sakura sempat sadar dengan apa yang terjadi, Tsunade sudah menyeretnya dan Ino. Mereka berdua masih melongo, masing-masing menggenggam plastik yang penuh akan makanan. "Oke. Kalian berdua dengar baik-baik," Tsunade berujar cepat pada mereka berdua. "Di taman ini ada pembunuh bayaran."

Dan Sakura nyaris tersandung. Bukannya dia hanya datang ke sini untuk _hanami_ saja?

"Dan temanku, instruktur polisi dari Osaka sengaja datang karena mereka menginginkan bantuannya. Sekarang temanku itu sedang menyamar, tidak ada yang tahu dia ada di sini. Semacam misi _top secret_. Tapi ada masalah. Ternyata pembunuh itu bersembunyi di restoran di seberang kita."

"Couple Café?" Ino mendesis. "Yang boleh masuk ke sana hanya sepasang suami istri atau orang pacaran!"

"Tepat sekali. Makanya, temanku yang _baka_ itu berusaha menggoda gadis-gadis di taman ini dan meminta supaya mereka menemaninya dan berpura-pura menjadi pacarnya. Tentu saja semuanya kabur, menganggap Jiraiya itu _hentai_. Tapi yah… dia memang _hentai_."

Ino termangu sedangkan Sakura mematung. Jiraiya? Bukankah dia…

"Nih!" Tsunade tiba-tiba mendorongnya dan Ino. Sakura kembali nyaris tersandung. Dia menengadah, menatap dua sosok yang berdiri di balik pohon. Mata hijaunya langsung terpaku pada sosok lelaki jangkung dengan rambut pirang jabrik. Lelaki itu punya tanda lahir yang aneh di wajahnya.

Sepasang kumis.

"Pilih sendiri. Yang ini namanya Ino," Tsunade menunjuk Ino. "Dan yang ini namanya Sakura."

Mata biru lelaki berambut pirang itu berkedip dua kali.

"Bagus!" Seruan lelaki setengah baya, Jiraiya, membangunkan lamunan Sakura. "Aku akan tetap berjaga di sini. Muridku, Naruto, yang akan masuk. Oke, Naruto. Kau mau yang mana?"

Sakura melongo dan Naruto berkedip lagi.

Di detik itu juga, Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak, membuat semua mata tertuju padanya. "Ada kesalahan apa lagi kali ini, Sakura- _chan_?" Naruto menyeringai lebar ke arahnya. "Sepertinya kau sial sekali. Kalau aku memilihmu, kau harus ikut denganku mengejar pembunuh bayaran."

Mulut Sakura terkatup, namun perlahan-lahan bibirnya membentuk senyuman. "Entahlah. Apakah aku pernah bilang kalau aku sendiri juara karate?"

"Jadi kau tidak keberatan kalau aku memilihmu?" Naruto meringis jahil.

"Aku akan keberatan kalau kau tidak memilihku." Sakura menjawab tegas, membuat Naruto tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Oi. Misi." Jiraiya menepuk kepala muridnya. "Setelah itu kau baru boleh pacaran sepuasmu."

Naruto berdehem, mengangguk. Raut wajahnya menjadi serius. "Oke. Ayo, Sakura-chan?" dia mengulurkan tangannya. "Siap untuk menangkap pembunuh yang asli?"

Sakura tidak menjawab, hanya merangkul lengan Naruto dengan sigap. Oke. Dia mulai merasa tegang sekarang. Apakah dia benar-benar akan berhadapan dengan pembunuh?

"Tenang, aku berjanji untuk melindungimu." Naruto menepuk tangannya dan Sakura melirik, menatap mata biru yang tajam itu. "Oke? Janji seumur hidup."

Dan itulah saat di mana Sakura memercayai nyawanya pada orang lain. "Oke." Dia meringis, mempererat genggamannya pada tangan Naruto.

* * *

 **THE END**

 **AN: semoga cerita pendek ini membawa senyuman di bibir pembaca :)**


End file.
